The return of original digidestined
by Youkai Youko
Summary: The digidestined finally met with the original digidestined. But the problem, they hate Azullongmon. But why? As the children try to find out for answers, a great foe from the original digidestined is back. can the new and the old digidestined work togeth
1. chapter 1

The return of original digidestined.

By Youkai Youko

Chapter 1- The Wild Cats.

A/n: I don't own digimon and the lyrics songs in this fic. However I do own the original digidestined and two of their digimon.

Davis, one of digidestined and the keeper of courage and friendship, he was deep asleep but then started to struggle under his covers. Her forehead was sweating. He was merely struggling but then started to thrash about in his sleep.

"No... No! NO!" the boy screamed.

Dream sequence

Davis was somewhere on the digital world. But the view wasn't any pleasure, he quiver in fear as he watches many digimon fighting each other, killing each other. Davis didn't know how did he get there but he wanted to get out there now.

Davis widen in fear when he saw a Skull Satanmon was about to attack him but out of no where, a huge humanoid dog with a black creature slashed Skull Satanmon with his swords. The dog digimon ignored Davis as he went back to fighting with other dark digimon. Then, Davis saw an Unimon and he saw a white armored female digimon riding on his back. Davis eyes widen in surprise when also, he realized there was a human boy about his own age riding on the Unimon along with the with armored female digimon.

"What the..."

Then, he turned around and he saw a huge humanoid golden bird attacking the dark digimon and he saw another boy on the shoulder of the golden bird. But that boy was younger than the first boy.

"What's going on here?" asked Davis to himself

Davis then hears roars in the sky. When he looked up , he gasped in horror when he saw two dragon creatures battling each other. One of then was a serpent metallic dragon and Davis recognized right away; it was Metal Seadramon, Seadramon's mega form and one of the dark masters. The other one was a skeleton dragon.

The skeleton dragon attacked Metal Seadramon firing a black blaster from his month. It was so powerful that made Metal Seadramon hitting hard the ground. Then, in the middle of sky, Davis could see a light and in this light there was a girl, she was around of his age, with a short blue hair and ember eye. She was wearing a red jacket, red short pants, a pair of black boots and there was a pair of goggles in her head. Davis could see her that she was in pain, a deep pain.

"KOTORI, DON'T DO THAT!" Screamed a boy.

Davis turned around and he saw a boy with a jet black hair, with a cloth on his right eye. He was with another girl, younger than the first one and they were riding on a dark version of Metal Garurumon.

"Himura, goodbye." Said the girl .

Then, she screams in pain as something was coming out from her belly. Davis widen in horror when he saw a sword coming out from her abdomen. Then, her body was cut in slices as her own blood formed a rain of blood .

End of the dream

"NOOO!"

Davis immediately sits up from his bed and awakens himself from the nightmare. His forehead was embedded with a layer of sweat and his eyes were widened in fear.

"Davis, are you alright?" asked Demi Veemon, worried.

"That was all a dream? What nightmare." Said Davis as he was trying to calm himself down. The images of the girl , the sword and the blood was still haunting in his mind. He looked at his alarm clock and it was

6:45 Am. Davis sights as he decided to take a bath before he's going to school.

Its been almost one year and half since the digidestined defeated Myotismon and now they're living with normal lives with their digimon.

Davis was very quiet in the whole morning, still thinking about his dream. Then, his thought were interrupted by Tk, the keeper of hope.

"You very quiet in the whole morning. Something's wrong?" asked Tk.

"Oh, its nothing Tk. I was just thinking a dream I had last night" said Davis

"Must be a bad dream if you got my name right. Wanna tell me about it?"

"Well..."

Then, they heard Kari and Yolei screaming. They could see they faces are pretty happy.

"I can't believe that you really did it , Yolei." Said Yolei happy

"I admit it was hard but I really buy the tickets, Kari."

"Can you girls tell us what's going on here?" asked Davis a little curios.

"Well, Davis boy, Kari and I going to the show of the Wild Cats tonight." Answered Yolei as Davis made a confused face.

"Wild cats? Are you going to a zoo show?" asked Davis as everybody sweet drop for Davis stupid question. Yolei looked furious at the goggle boy as she hit him on his head.

"IDIOT! ITS NOT A ZOO SHOW! ITS A ROCK BAND SHOW!" Yelled her;

Tk sights as he pulled out from his bag a magazine and he showed to Davis the pictire of Wild Cats band. They were 4 men, around of their 30. Tk explained the band was famous at Europe and the leader and the vocalist of the band was half Japanese, half French. Davis looked at the leader and he felt he knew him somewhere.

"Ken are going with us too. Wanna go with us Tk.?" Asked Kari as Davis looked at him a little jealous.

"I can't. Sorry Kari but I promised to my mom I would help her at home." Said Tk to Kari.

"But I can go if you want. I have nothing to do tonight." Said Davis with a goofy smiling on his face. Kari accepts it, for Davis happiness.

Meanwhile this, in the streets of Odaiba, a man around of his 30, wearing a black jacket, black pants, wearing a white sirt. His skin was paled , he had a black jet hair and wearing sunglasses on his face. He was walking around when something caught his attention. It was a poster of the show of the Wild Cats. He smirks as the man remove his sunglasses from his face. His right eye was covered by a cover-eye.

"So, You're back to Japan, Phillipe."

When the night comes, the audience was crowed and many fangirls had banners saying "We love Wild Cats".

Kari and Yolei were one of those fan girls. They did bought banners but they were wearing shirts of their favorite bands. Gatomon and Poromon couldn't understand why they liked that band so much. Ken was feeling a little uncomfortable because of the crowd and he wasn't used to be crowded places. But he feels better because Wormmon was with him. Davis didn't mind the crowd, as long he was with Kari but Demiveemon was scary because of the screaming of the fan girls. Then, lights was on in the stage and in there, they could see Phillipe Sagara- the leader of the Wild cats.

"Do you wanna Music?" shouted Phillipe trough the microphone.

The crowd yelled yes.

"Do you wanna fun?" shouted him again

Once more, the crowd yelled yes.

"Then, you're going to have it!"

Then, fireworks blow lit up the top of the stage ceiling. The crowd reacted even louder once the fireworks grew bigger as the lights showed the whole band on the stage and loud heavy metal music was played through the speakers.

It passes long hours, and the show is finally over. The crowd was leaving the audience and everybody was happy. Ken had to admit the songs were great, especially one called "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back. He didn't know the why, but he felt the song was meant to someone that Phillipe has lost. Davis was happy because he could stay with Kari in the show. Their digimon have to admit the band was nice.

"The Wild cats are so COOL! I wish I could ask them an autograph." Said Yolei.

"Why not? We could go to their dressing- room." Remarked Poromon.

Then, the girls thought for a moment, the boys knew they will try because they loved the band. Especially the vocalist. Yolei and Kari looked at Davis and Ken with a smiling in their faces. The boys sweetdrop , they knew they were dommed.

In the dressing-room, Phillipe was drinking a bottle of water as he was checking some new songs for their next show at Shinjunko. Then, someone knocked his door,

"Come in." Said Phillipe. He saw Tom one his bandmate and the guitarist of the band.

"Sorry to brother you, Phillipe, but there someone who wants to see you." Said Tom

"And who is it?"

"He said his name was Himura Tsubasa."

Phillipe gasped in surprised as he paled. Tom asked if he was ok because he looked like he saw a ghost or something. Phillipe asked to him to let Himura come in and ordered to no one bother him. Tom nodded to his friend and leave. Phillipe couldn't believe after those years, he was going to met his ghosts of past.

"Yolei, we're dommed of those bodyguards caught us." Muttered Davis to the haired lavender girl.

"There's nothing to worry, Davis, we just send our digimon scary them. Now move!"

The digidestined were still in the station for the Wild Cats autograph, and of course they need to void the bodyguards. Davis still thinks it was a bad idea. Then, they are at Phillipe's dress-room. Before they could decide who's should knock the door, they heard voices from the dress-room. Curious, the girls placed their years on the door, to caught whats going on. Gatomon remarked that wasn't a good idea. Then, Davis and Demiveemon placed their ears to listen what was going on. Ken muttered they will be caught.

"After those years, why are you back here?" asked a voice that the children didn't know;

"Why do you care if Im back or not, Himura? Im here because of my tour shows." said another voice. The children recognized that voice was Phillipe's.

"Only because of that? Or you wanted to meet your old friends here and visit the tomb of your cousin?" asked Himura. The kids and the digimon looked at each other, confused.. What they were talking about?

"Maybe, maybe not. I really miss her, Himura. And also I miss our adventures around of digital world with our digimon." Said Phillipe softly to Himura.

"WHAT!" shouted Ken, Yolei, Davis and Kari. Unfortuelity for them, Himura and Phillipe heard them. Phillipe opened the door as the kids with the digimon fall in the ground.

"Whats the meaning of this?" asked Himura angrily.

"Thats our line, dude! How do you know about the digital world? And what do you mean with your digimon?" asked Davis angrily as he stood up.

"Yeah, thats right!" said Deviveemon.

"I see you are digidestined, new ones I suppose. Don't see we were the first digidestined?" asked Phillip as the digidestined gasped in surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. chapter 2

The return of original digidestined.

By Youkai Youko

Chapter 2- the story of the past.

Just as Tai drank down a bottle of water, he quickly heard the announcement and spat out a mouthful of water in shock. He turns around and looks down at his little sister in utter disbelief.

"What did you say? You met up with two original digidestined? The ones who saved the digital world before us?!"

"That's true, Tai. Phillipe, the vocalist of the Wild Cats is one of the original digidestined. As well his friend called Himura Tusubasa, a detective from the Police department." Explained Kari to her older brother.

"Its sees they're around of their 30. I wonder when they did turn digidestined." Wondered Gatomon.

"Anyway Tai, They invited us to go to Himura's house. They're going to tell us about their past as digidestined."

"Only us or all the digidestined?" asked Tai

"All the digidestined. I called everyone and the ones who's going are: Matt, Tk, Sora, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and Davis. Cody said he really wished to go but he has to visit his uncle at Hiroshima. As for Joe, he needs to study for a big test tomorrow and Mimi is still in American. So, are you up to go?"

"Of course I am going. To tell the true I always wished to meet the first digidestined. I guess this day finally come." Said Tai very happy for finally meeting the original digidestined.

"But..." stared Kari "There's something about this is bothering me."

'What do you mean?" asked Gatomon.

"Their eyes, I could see deep sadness within them."

In the next morning, the digidestined and their digimon were making through the front gates to the Tsubasa resident home, Davis led the digidestined through towards the front door.

"Ok, who's going to ring the doorbell?" asked Tentomon nervous.

"Why are you so nervous, Tentomon?" asked Davis to the bug digimon

"We're all nervous because we're finally meeting the first digidestined. This Himura Tsubasa, he works at police department, right?" asked Sora as Ken nodded to her.

"That what he told us. And he was the one to invite us to his resident home after we find out he and Phillipe Sagara were the first digidestined."

FLASHBACK

"W-wait a second. Are you telling us you're the first digidestined?" asked Davis, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Those two guys, the first digidestined?

"Thats true, young boy. Ah man... its been so many years since I saw a Demiveemon. Tell me, he digivolves into an Exveemon or a Veedramon." Asked Phillipe as Davis and Demiveemon jaws dropped.

"So, you're really were the original digidestined?" asked Wormmon to them.

"If you really want to know more about us, you can go at my resident home to talk. Tomorrow will be my daybreak and we can talk more about our time as digidestined." Said Himura as he looked at Philipe. "Phillipe, you can go there, can't you? Its going to be better if you there with me."

Phillipe didn't say nothing, only nodded to his friend, very sad. Like something terrible happened in their past;

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ok, I will ring the doorbell." Said Tai ringing the doorbell.

The front door opened and Himura had welcomed the children in. Tai and Agumon were the first to walk through.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad you decided to come on such short notice," Himura said. Tai and Agumon.

"No, Its us should be thankful for invite us, Mr. Tsubasa. My sister told us you being one of the first digidestined. Im Tai" Said Tai as he and Himura shocks the hands.

"Then, that means you must had a partner and a crest, am I right?" asked Agumon to the older man.

"You're right. A digimon called Inumon was my partner. I had the crest crystal of friendship." Said Himura to them.

"Hey, you had the same crest as Matt's." exclamed Gabumon.

"Yep, and my sister had a dark version of you as a partner." Said Himura to Gabumon as he blinked several times

When they entered to the living room, the digidestine found Phillipe playing with a little girl, around of 4 or 5 years old. She hard a long dark blue hair tied in a pony tail, cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt, and black pants.

"Papa." The little girl rushed to Himura.

The others blinked. Did the little girl just called him papa? That means Himura was a father? Himura got the little girl to his lap.

"Hey sweet girl, why don't you go to the backyard and play with your dolls? Papa need to talk to those children about something, ok?"

"Ok papa." Said the little girl kisssing his father check and she leaves the room.

"Is she your daughter? "asked Sora

"Yes, Her name is Kotori and she's 5 years old." Said Himura. Then he realized Phillipe made a sad face. "She's my only daughter. Her mother died after giving the birth to her."

"S-sorry, We didn't mean it" said Ken to him.

"Thats ok. But I called you here to know how's going the digital world. Last year, a bunch of digimon were here, making a big mess." Said Himura as he sit down on the couch.

Everybody sit on the couch and they stared to explaining about his adventures being digidestined. Phillipe told to them they were five when they turned digidestined in the year of 1984. They were Kotori Ayanami; Phillipe's cousin and the keeper of courage ( Tai was surprised for the original keeper of courage was a girl) and her digimon was Betamon, Jirayia Kujako- the youngest boy of the group and the keeper of love ( Sora and Yolei were also surprised to know a little boy was the original keeper of love) and his partner was a Penmon, Himura's youngest sister, Yui Tsubasa was keeper of Miracles ( now the digidestined know the origins of the crest of miracles) and her partner was a Dark Gabumon. Gabumon and Matt were a little surprised because Dark Gabumon was a dark virus. Himura explained that the crest of Miracles only works with positive and negative energy in balance. Davis remembered before he could use the digi-metal of miracles, the crest of kindness was corrupted. He asked to himself if it was the reason he could use the digi-metal of miracles. At least Himura and Phillie told to them about themselves. Himura was the keeper of Friendship and his partner was a digimon named Inumon. Phillipe told to them He was the keeper of kindness and he got Jaguarmon as their partner.

Now it was Tai's turn to talk about themselves. He told to them in the summer of 1999, they became digidestined. Himura remarked he remembers about the strange weather in that year and about monsters appearing in Shibuya and Shinjunko. Kari told them about Myotismon and the dark masters. Then, Davis began to tell them after 4 years, they turned digidestined because the digital world was in trouble because of the dark towers. Ken eyes sadden but he was thankful for Davis for not mentioned about the Emperor Digimon. Yolei also mentioned about Azullongmon, one of sovereigns had helped them to make their digimon to digivolve to ultimate and Mega in Paildramon and Agumon's case. Himura narrowed his eyes.

"So, the big dragon helped you while you were in the crisis? That's funny, he never had helped us when we were digidestined . I bet that bastard had some guilt in his mind after what he did." Said Himura in an voice.

All the digidestined and the digimon, expect for Phillipe were taken back by the choice of words Himura had used to insult Azullongmon.

"How could you insult Azullongmon like that? He's one of the guardians of the digital world and he helped us with Black Wargreymon and the warning of Myotismon return!" Shouted Tk totally indignant for Himura insulting Azullongmon.

"You don't know Azullongmon like us, kid. What he did was unforgivable. He never cared about us, only the digital world. And also, that bastard dragon had killed my cousin, Kotori." Said Phillipe in a venous voice as tears rolled down on his face as the digidestined and the digimon gasped in surprised

Meanwhile, Deamon –the evil dark lord digimon was wondering around in the woods , near of the Dark Ocean. He was still fuguring out how he will get out in that cursed place and revenge the digidestined for sealing him away. But it will be hard since he was in the dominions of Dracomon – the lord of the dark ocean and also near of Anubimon's dominions. Anubimon was the lord of the underworld, he was the one to decide who should be sealed away, and who should go back to the digital world after digimon are killed. Since Deamon wasn't killed in the battle, Anubimon didn't noticed him on the dark dominions. Then, Deamon felt some strong dark energy nearby.

"What is it? Where did this energy come from?"

Deamon followed where the dark energy was coming form. He stopped near of a cliff and gasped in horror what he saw. In the walls of the cliff in the front of him, there was a dragon trapped in. An skeleton dragon to be exact. It was as huge as the own sovereign, on his chest in the middle of the ribs, there was a huge red globe and in there was stabbed a sword on it.

"It can't be. Lichdramon? But I thought it was a legend." Thought Deamon.

He always heard about the legendary demon dragon Lichdramon, the one who was fared by the sovereigns, and a poweful digimon. There was rumors Azullongmon was forced to sacrefice a life to create the Fate Swod; a powerful weapon that could defeat even the own sovereigns themselves. If Lichdramon was there, so, that means the sword really exist.

"I guess there's something more interessting than the dark seed." Said Deamon flying towards to Lichdramon. Deamon checked the sword and he realized it was one of Anubimon's sword seals.

"If I pull out the world, I will free Lichdramon." When he was about to touch the sword, he heard someone shouting.

"STOP!!"

Deamon turned around and he saw a winged dark hound digimon. He had goat hors, elegant dragon wings, and his eyes had different colors: his right eye was blue while his left eye was red. And he growled at the demon lord digimon.

"Who the hell are you, mutt?"

"I am Inferno Inumon, Im the guardian of this area from the Underworld. And Who dares to intrude and break open the seal to Lichdramon's prison?! What kind of evil would ever release this heartless monster?!"?" asked Inferno Inumon as Deamon smirkked.

"Im Deamon one of 7 demon lord digimon. And Im planing to bring the darkness and chaos to the digital world. And I guess its my lucky day to finding the tomb of Lichdramon." Said Deamon as Inferno Inumon growled at the lord demon.

"I've had it to hear from you! Now leave!"

Deamon chuckles at Inferno Inumon's threats. The winged demon hound lashes out at the demon and attempts to mount an attack. But Deamon was faster and he slams a single fist through the winged hound's chest. Inferno Inumon cried out in pain as he hit hard (but very hard) in the ground as he collapsed. Deamon turned his attention to Lichdramon and he touched the sword.

"Lichdramon, its time to wake up to bring back the chaos and fear you once made." Said Deamon, laughing like a maniac as he pulled out the sword.

Then, the red eyes glowed as the skeleton dragon was freeing himself from the walls of cliff.. Then, he soars as he roars. His roars were much deeper than that of a demon and all the digimon from that area could hear and they quiver in fear. Lichdramon finally was awaken.

TO BE CONTINED.......


	3. chapter 3

The return of original digidestined.

By Youkai Youko

Chapter 3- looking for answers.

Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tk told to him about their argument they had with Himura and Phillipe; two of five original digidestined. They sued about Azullongmon had killed Kotori in the battle.

"There's some mistake, the sovereign would never do that. He helped us while the digimon were in our world! There's must be some mistake."

"Cody, calm down. We don't know what happened between the first digidestined and Azullongmon. We can't go get precipitated conclusions." Said Upamon, trying to calm down his partner.

"You know, Upamon is right." Said Davis as the others stared at him at him "What?! Did I say something wrong?"

"Davis, how could you defend them after all the horrible things they told us?" exclaimed Yolei at the gogglehead.

FLASHBACK

"Azullongmon would never do that!" Shouted Matt at Himura

"He would and he did. Do you think its normal a sword coming out from a girl's stomach ?" Snapped Himura as the digidestined gasped in surprised, especially Davis .He remember of his dream where a sword came out from the stomach of a girl. He wondered if the girl from his dream was Kotori the first keeper of courage.

"After Kotori gave the "birth" to the sword, she died, making a rain of blood. Us all were horrid and Youkai Inumon used that sword to defeat Lichdramon. After we defeated him, Azullongmon took away our digivices and our digimon. And can you guess what he told us? 'Sorry but you must go back now to your world'. That what he told us! And he never let us to get Kotori's body, or I should say, her pieces to bury her with honor. But he never let us do that!" snapped Phillipe as he began to cry.

The digidestined and the digimon could only look at them in silence as Himura hugged his friend, trying to conform him. They turned back to the digidestined.

"Its better for you leave now. And don't look for us anymore."

END OF FASHBACK

Davis was still quite. Everything they said had happened in his dream , but he didn't wanted to tell to the others yet. Not before he gets answers of what really happened between Azullongmon and the original digidestined.

"We just can't get precipitated conclusions. I suggest we investigate about this. I mean, we only heard one side of the story. And we still haven't heard the side of this story from Yui and Jiraiya. Or even their own digimon." Said Davis as the others stared at him very surprised.

"What?! Did I say something wrong?"

"Its rare you're saying something intelligent, Davis." Said DemiVeemon

"DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"Davis is right guys. We dunno what happened between them and Azullongmon. I suggest we make groups to look for their digimon at the digital world. " Said Ken as Wormmin nodded to him

"We can even ask help to Gennai to look for the first destined digimon." Suggested Wormmon.

"Great idea, Wormmon. We can ask Tai and the others to help to find them as well." Said Tk

"You said one of original digidestined's name is Jiraiya, right? Is it Jiraiya Kujako?" asked Cody as the others blinked confused."

"How did you know?" asked Kari to the younger boy.

"Well, he was an old pupil of my grandfather. I heard he's with his wife at New York, opening his own dojo. I think he's a Kendo sensei in there." Explained Cody to them

"Alright! We can ask to Mimi to find him in there. She's still lives in New York, right? She can as to him everything we need to know" said Yolei.

"Then, its agreed. Yolei, you send an email to Mimi and tell her everything about the original digidestined. Tk, and Kari, you guys talk to Matt and Tai about our plan. Ken and I will make sure we will tell to Sora and Izzy about that.

Everybody agreed. After that, they all went to their own home place. Thought Himura and Phillipe told them about everything that had on his dream, Davis will not give up. He really wanted to know what really happened with Kotori- the first keeper of courage to have a sword coming out of her stomach. But he fells when he gets the answers, something bad will happen.

In the deep of the darkness, Deamon was kneed in the front of the demon dragon Lichdramon. The skeleton dragon thought having a powerful dark energy, he was lying down, very tired and week.

"So, the legend of the Fate sword is true? It has the power enough to defeat the own sovereign.." remarked Deamon as the dragon growled.

"And it was that sword the reason of my defeat. That dammit Azullongmon! I never thought he would have the courage to sacrifice one of his own chosen children to create the Fate Sword." Deamon was now surprised. He knew Azullongmon protects both the digital world and the real world but never thought that the holy dragon would sacrifice one of the digidestined.

"Does anyone else know about the sword exist?" wondered the lord demon.

"Only those brats, their digimon and Azullongmon himself. However Deamon, I need you do something for me. Help me to find the crest crystals to restore my full strength." Said Lichdramon to Deamon

"What do I get in exchange for my services, Lichdramon?"

"How about the immortality?"

Meanwhile at the New York , Mimi was at his apparment when she got Yolei's email telling her everything about they meeting the first digienedtined but however, they told them about one of them was killed by Azullongmon. Mimi couldn't believe it at first, but Yolei also told her to look for Jiraiya Kujako- one of the first digidestined and he lives at New York and ask to him about what really happened between them and the great dragon.

"But, Azullongmon is not one of good guys? How could he killed a human?" asked Michel totally surprised to Mimi.

Mimi had asked help Michel to help her to find Jiraiya, and of course, she had had to explain to him about Yolei's email with the info about they meeting the first digidestined and the augment they had with them.

"I know how you're feeling, Michel. Thats why Yolei sent me an email to look for this Jiraiya guy. They only heard the those Himura Tsubasa and Phillipe Sagara's side of story. I think they will ask to Gennai where their digimon are because they wanted to hear their side of the story too." Explained Mimi to the American Digidestined.

"I fell sorry for that's girl's partner. I guess he would not like to be found." Commented Betamon.

"Why that, Betamon?" asked Palmon.

"That girl's partner was a Betamon like myself. If he saw his partner died in the front of him, I bet he's blaming himself for failed to protect her and leaving him alone and not wanting be involved with the business of Digital world anymore." Said Betamon to them.

"You got a point Betamon. But however, we need to find answers for what really happened, and this Jiraiya guy can give us those answers. "said Michel as he blinked "What are you doing Mimi?

"Looking for Jiraiya's name in the phonebook."

"Do you really thing you're going to find him on the phonebook?" asked Michel.

Two minutes later, Mimi shouted

"I found it"

"Me and my big month. ¬¬;"

After that, Mimi, Michel, Palmon and Betamon went out to look for the Dojo. They gasped at the entrance of the place, It was huge. As huge like the Japanese temples at Japan. Michel saw a plate on the gate and reads.

"Golden Phoenix and Black wolf Dojo. Well, its here." Said Michel.

"This place is huge. Are you sure is here, Mimi?" asked Palmon to her human partner

"The address is right." Said Mimi looking at a piece of paper, where it was written the address . "Ok, Miechel, ring the doorbell."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because I don't have the courage to ring the bell." Michel Sweet-drop for Mimi's comment.

"Come on, Mimi. What are you afraid of?" asked the american boy to the japanese girl.

"I dunno, maybe he's saying the same thing that Himura Tsubasa and Phillipe Sagara told to the others at Japan. What if Jiraiya hates Azullongmon as well?"

"Thats why we're here, right? Yolei told you on her email. And we're here to listen his side of the story." Said Palmon.

"Listen about what?" asked a male voice

The children and the digimon turned around and saw a man around of his 30. He was tall, he had a short red hair, and his eyes were different colors; his right eye was green while his left was blue. He was wearing a typical kimono for Kendo training. He had a shinai on his waist. The man widen in surprised when he saw Betamon on Michel's arms.

"Betamon? What are you doing here? And with those kids?"

"Sorry, But I'm the wrong Betamon." Said the amphibian digimon.

"Are you Jiraiya Kujako, right? I am Mimi and this is Michel and Palmon. We want to talk to you." Said Mimi to the older man.

Mimi, Michel and their digimon were in a training room where Jiraiya trains Kendo to his pupils. The old digidestined of love had offered some tea to Mimi and Michel while to their digimon, some rice balls. Mimi told to him about Yolei's email about she and the other digidestined meeting with Himura Tsubasa and Phillipe Sagara.

"I see. So, your friends from Japan know my brother in law and my friend." Said Jiraiya as Mimi , Michel and the digimon blinked confused

"Brother in law?" they asked.

Then, the door opened and the kids and the digimon saw a woman wearing a white kimono. She had long black hair down to her waist, blue eyes and her stomach was big.

"Did she eat something big?" asked Palmon.

"Remind me to tell you about the birds and the bees later, Palmon..." Mimi sighed.

"Children, this is my wife Yui. Yui those kids are...." before Jiraiya could finished, Yui rushed to the bathroom and stared to vomit. Mimi and Michel made a face. Jiraiya cleaned his throat. "Sorry about that, kids. You know, being pregnant she does that some times ." explained Jiraiya to them.

"I think I will not bear children." Said Mimi.

After the incident, Yui introduced herself as Himura's younger sister and the old keeper of the crest Miracles and Jiraiya's wife. Mimi was surprised that Jiraiya and Yui were a married couple. Betamon and Palmon asked if they can touch on her stomach. Yui kindly nodded as they placed their hands on her stomach.

"Wow, I can feel the baby kicking." Said Palmon happily.

"Me too. Doesn't it hurt you?" asked Betamon.

"Not at all. I'm in my 8th mounth. And Im surprised to see the new generations of digidestined in our house. You say your friends met with my brother and Phillipe in the Japan, right?" The kids nodded to the pregnant woman.

"So, you're Himura's young sister and the keeper of miracles, right?" asked Mimi to Yui as she nodded.

"Yes and my partner was Dark Gabumon. I think you would like to know what happened between us and Azullongmon, right? I bet my brother said some bad thing about Azullongmon." Remarked Yui as Jiraiya looked at her a little angry.

"He has all the right, Yui. You know that. We all saw Kotori's death in our battle against Lichdramon, I still have nightmares with that scene."

"I know, but you don't know the half of true." Said Yui as her husband, the digimon and the digidestined blinked confused at her. What was she talking about. Michel was the first to ask.

"Mrs. Kujako, do you know something about what really happened with Kotori?"

Yui looked at Jiraiya with sad eyes, as if she was asking for forgiveness . Jiraiya was confused. Was she hiding something? Something very important that is involved with Kotori's death? Yui sighted, that was the time to reveal the true that he kept for 20 years.

"Forgive me for hiding this from you, my brother and Phillipe but, Kotori made me swear to not tell to anyone." Said Yui to them.

"W-what you mean?"

"Who should have die to give the birth to the Fate Sword it was me and not Kotori." Said Yui.

Jiraiya, Mimi, Michel and the digimon gasped in surprised. What she meant with this? Why she said it was to be her to die and not Kotori? Mimi and Michel felt they will not like the answer.

Back to Japan, it was late of night. Phillipe was in his hotel room, lied down on the bed, very sad. Tom- a handsome man, with a short black hair and brown eyes, and his other band mate, Tolouse a tall man, with a jet blond hair and blue eyes were sitting down on Phillipe's bed, trying to conform him, whatever it was bothering him.

"Hey Phill, don't wanna talk to us what's bothering you?" asked Tom to Phillipe as he caress his head like a big brother would does to his younger brother.

"Its nothing. Im fine." Said Phillipe . He didn't want to face his band mates.

"You don't look fine to us. You sounds like Belioz when he had broken up with his girlfriend. Something happened while you visited your childhood friend?" asked Tolouse.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it brought me back some bad memories." Said Phillipe still not looking at them.

"Wanna talk about this?"

"Well, I...."

Suddenly , Phillipe, Tom and Tolouse gasped shocked as they heard an scream in

Belioz's Room. Belioz suddenly showed up in their room and hugged His brother very scared.

"What's you're problem, brother? Arght let me go, you're hurting me!" said Tolouse to his brother.

Belioz was the youngest member of The Wild Cats, and Tolouse's younger brother. He had a short light brown hair and blue eyes and he looked terrified .

"But big brother! There's a demon dog in my room" he whined

"Alright, did you read horror stories in the net again? How many times I have told ya to not read them in

the night?" said Tom as he narrowed his eyes at Belioz.

"But there's really has a dog demon in my room!" Whined the youngest Wild Cat.

Everybody sights as they took him in the front of the door of his room. Belioz was hiding behind Tolouse with hand hands directly on his shoulders, and crouching very low.

"I shouldn't ever told you those horror stories when we were kids. ¬¬" commented Tolouse.

"Look Belioz, there's no demon dog in your room. "Said Tom as he was opening the door. "You see? there's ..... "then, Tom saw a big winged dog lying in the ground, very wounded. "ARGHT! THERE'S REALLY A DEMON DOG IN YOUR ROOM! "shouted Tom as he hides behind of Tolouse as well.

"I TOLD YOU!!!" whined Belioz

"Get real, you both >:( !!!"  shouted Tolouse to them.

But to suprise of the Wildcats, Phillipe was not scared. But he looked like surprised and worried as he saw the dog. And he rushed towards to the wounded dog. Phillipe could see his right eye was very hurt.

" Inferno Inumon?! What happened to you?". Asked Phillipe as he placed the dog's head on his lap as he was moaning in pain.

Belioz, Toulouse and Tom: 00 ;;???

"Phi...lli...pe?... arght.... he's back.... I... fa...failed..." said Inferno Inumon before he fainted.

In the deep of darkness, Lichdramon was absorbing a tiny blue light into his orb, between his ribs. The dragon laughed as he could feel a part of his power returning to him.

To be Continued......

Preview of the chapter 4:

As the digidestined are looking for answers about what happened 20 years ago, The Wiild Cats got an unexpected visitor; Inferno Inumon one of the first destined digimon. Mimi, Palmon , Michel and Betamon learned from Yui how the Fate sword was created. Meanwhile Himura's daughter somehow went to the digital world in the same time, Lichdramon and Deamon sent their henchman to get the next crest crystal.

Netx time, The return of the digidestined:

Chapter 4: The child and the dragons.

A/n: I want thank to Ninetalesuk and to Alforce Zero for the reviews. If you want to give suggestions, critics, or anithing, email me. I want this story gets better from the opinions from my reviewers .


	4. chapter 4

The return of the original digidestined 

Chapter 4- the child and the dragons.

A/n: I don't own Digimon. Divinemon and Metal Devidramon are owned by Ninetalesuk.Only the original digidestined, Inumon and Jaguarmon are owned by me.

Just one thing before we star: I live in Brazil and thats how we spells some digimon character here:

Azullongmon it's actually Azulongmon

Deamon Daemon

Michel Michael

I wanted to thanks to Alforce Zero for the suggestions

Now lets go to the story.

Davis was in his room sleeping, but then, he started to struggle under his covers. He was having another dream.

Dream sequence

Davis was going down, to the deeper of a cliff, under the see. He wondered how he could breath under the water. Then, he saw on the wall of the cliff a gate, Davis gasped when he saw it was a gate of a temple, then, Davis decided to enter in the temple. He realized inside was dry, and the gate kept the water outside. The goggle-boy went to the deeper of the temple when he saw something shining in the way. When he arrived in a huge room, he saw a golden and jeweled sword in the altar. When he went closer to altar, he heard something......

End of dream

BUZZ, BUZZ, BU- Davis slammed a fist onto his alarm as if on automatic he got up. He opened the window of his room as he thought on his dream. What was that sword? Then, his thought were interrupted when his mother called him for the break faster. Then, Davis remembered today the digidestined would go to the digital world to ask Gennai to help them to find the original digimon after the classes.

"I hope Mimi had found something from Jiraiya." Said Davis to Himself as he began to dress up for the school.

Meanwhile in the darkness, a human male dressed in black robes was sitting in a throne. He was very paled, with long white hair and he was wearing a pendent with a evil symbol on it. He opened his crisom eyes as Deamon entered in the room.

"I'm very surprised. I didn't know you could have a human form, Lichdramon." Commented Deamon as the human Lichdramon smirked.

"High level digimon can do that, Deamon. But you need to train yourself to get your own human form." Said Lichdramon to Deamon. " Thanks to the crystal that we stole from that mongrel, I got some of my powers back. I had to admit that mongrel was smart to hide his partner's crystal in his own eye. If I haven't feel the presence, I would never know."

"Speaking this, do you know where's the next crystal is?

"Yes, and I think our good friends Karatenmon and Metal Devidramon would like to return to their home places." Said Lichdramon as he began to laugh.

When the school bell finally rang, signaling the end of all classes and allowing the students the freedom they so desperately required, The digidestined found themselves almost running to get out. They decided to go at Izzy's before to go to the digital world.

"What do you think about that, guys? We're going to see the original chosen digimon." Said Yolei a little uncorfortable.

"I dunno about you , but I am afraid they're going to say the same thing that Himura and Phillipe told us." Said Kari with said eyes.

Gatomon looked up to her partner and she told her that everything would be ok. Davis mentioned that Ken couldn't go with them to the digital world because of some project.

Cody didn't get it, Ken really wanted to know what happened 20 years ago but he preferred to do a school project. Sometimes, he can't understand him.

Meanwhile that, Himura was sitting on a bench, watching over his daughter Kotori, playing in the playground swing. He remembered when he used to play with his digimon partner, Inumon in the digital world and how they found his crest crystals. Those were good times, even if his digimon was a pervert one. Then, his thought were interrupted when he heard a voice.

"We can sit here?" It was Ken, one of the new digidestined with his digimon partner Wormmon in his arms.

"You can do whatever you want. This is a public park." Said Himura, turning his attention to his daughter. Ken sits beside him as Wormmon nodded to him.

"I don't blame you if you're angry, Mr. Tsubasa. If someone take my partner away and killing someone I love, I would be angry too." Said the child of kindness to the old digidestined.

"What do you want?"

"Just talk to you. My friends are going to the digital world to look for your digimon partners." Said Ken as Himura looked at him surprised. " And I was wondering if you would like to see your partner again. After all, its been 20 years."

"You really meant it? After I acted like a jerk to you and to your friends?" asked Himura.

"You were the first digidestined and that all we can do for you. I know how's the feeling to loose someone you cared. You see, I lost my older brother." Said Ken as his eyes saddened.

"His name was Osamu. But everybody called him Sam for short." Said Wormmon.

"I remember that. He was hit by a car, wasn't it? Don't look at me that way, beside I'm being a detective , I work also at the morgue." Ken made a face as Wormmmon didn't get what he meant. "My especiality is to work in murder cases."

"I see you don't take you daughter to the work." Commented Ken to Himura, feeling a little sick.

"Of course not! What kind of father takes his children to the morgue?! " snapped the older digidestined. "Whenever I need to work, I take Kotori to at a friend's or with a baby-sitter."

Ken realized something, his child had the same name of the first digidestined who was killed in the battle. He asked to Himura if he didn't name his daughter in honor of his old friend. Himura's check turned a little red as he smiled.

"I got it, Kotori was your first love." Said Wormmon smiling.

"Wormmon!"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Then, Ken and Wormmmon looked confused as they saw Himura laughing. It was the first time since they meet, they saw Himura Tsubasa laughing.

"You know little one, you kind reminds me Jaguarmon. Phillipe's partner. She's a wild cat digimon but Phillipe have some problems with her. She has a deep love for Phillipe." Said Himura

"What do you mean?" asked Wormmon confused.

"When she turned into Dianamon, do you know what she did after the battle? She kissed Phillipe."

"She what?!"

"Yep, she kissed Phillipe, and it was his first kiss. And Kotori and I made fun of him for a long time after that. You should see his face when his own partner kissed him Too bad we didn't have a camera at that time." said Himura as he laugh at that memory. Ken and Wormmon sweetdrop at each other in a strange way. Ken knew Wormmon has a deep love and care for him, even being the Digimon Kaiser but this? It was a little too far. Then, Ken blushed when a thought came to his mind.

"Err.... Mr. Tsubasa, does his partner and he....." Ken stared as Himura's eyes widen embarrassed.

"Oh no, they didn't do that! For Pete's sake! Phill was only 12 that time. However, I don't doubt Dianamon wold like do that." Said Himura as he narrowed his eyes. Yep, She would do that if she meets Phillipe again, now 20 years older than the first time they met. He didn't know who was the perverted one, if it was his digimon partner or Phillipe's digimon. Ken didn't dare to think what would happen if those two meet again.

Then, out of nowhere a fog covered the whole park. People were muttered what was happening in there. Himura soon gets up and began to call for Kotori trough the fog. Ken and Wormmon didn't understand what was happened. Then, Himura saw a shadow in his front. It was a woman, dressing like a Jedi Knight. He couldn't see her face because she was wearing a hood to hide it. However, he heard a voice in his mind.

"Find the crystal and you will find what you are looking for."

Before Himura could say something, the fog disappears. People were confused, a fog suddenly showed up and disappeared very fast. Parents were checking their own children, to see if they were ok. Then, Himura realized Kotori was missing.

"Kotori, where are you? Kotori, KOTORI!!" Now Himura was in panic, his daughter was no where to be found.

Ken tried to calm down him when they heard someone calling for Himura. They turned around and saw one of Phillipe's friends; Tom.

" You're Himura Tsubasa, right? Remember me? I'm one Phillipe's friend; Tom. I finally found you. Your partner at your work said you would be here. Phillipe send me to tell you that your dog demon is in our hotel room!"

"Dog demon? Inumon, you're in the real world? How?" asked Himura to himself as he remembered the voice in his mind; 'find the crystal and you will find what you are looking for'. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "No, Its impossible! She can't be in the digital world!" thought Himura in panic. His daughter was only 5 and four years younger when his sister Yui and Jiraiya came to the digital world.

"Take me there, now! I think I know what just happed here. And you!" He turned to Ken and Wormmon. " You're going with me!"

"But what about your daughter?!"

"Don't see? Somehow that fog was connected to the digital world! She went to the digital world!" shouted Himura at Ken and Wormmon. Tom looked very confused, because he had no idea what are they talking about.

Valley of dragons, home of dragon digimon. In there lives one of the original destined digimon; Metal Seadramon. After the battle that took his partner's life away, Metal Seadramon went to a deep depression and never leaving the cave where he lives.

"Hey buddy, good morning!" said a happy voice. Metal Seadramon turned aroundand he saw Veedramon, one of the digimon dragons who lives in the valley. "Its doing a beautiful day, how about we go out and walk around?"

"I don't want to."

"Come on, Metal Seadramon, you can't stay here forever!" commented Veedramon

"I just don't want to go out! Why don't you and Divinemon give up? There's no power to make me out here!" said Metal Seadramon as he went to the deep

of his cave.

Divinemon was under a tree , eating some fruits. He looked around and he saw Veedramon going to his way.

"I take you failed again." remarked Divinemon to Veedramon as he sits down beside him.

"I dunno what to do, Divinemon. He's in that cave for ages. And we did everything." said Veedramon to the holy dragon

"You know what, lets just give up and.... why that surprised face, puppy-dragon? We did everything we could do." said Divinemon.

"Its not that I am surprised!" shouted Veedramon

"Then, what is it?"

"Look over there." Said Veedramon appointing something behind of Divinemon. Divinemon turned around and saw something lying in the ground. When the two dragons went closer and saw a little girl unconscious. She was about 4 or 5 years old, she had a long dark hair and she was wearing a white shirt, pink pants and pink tennis shoes.

"What the...." stared Divinemon.

Then, the little girl's eyes opened and the first thing she saw were the two dragons in the front or her.

"WAAHHHH!!! MONTERS!!!! PAPAAA!!!!!!!" Then she began to cry.

Divinemon and Veemon didn't know what to do, somehow they scared the little child. It wasn't until the little girl started hyperventilating with her crying that Veedramon moved, having some experience with the baby digimon ( he had to help Elecmon with the baby digimon for sometime), and picked her up, rubbing her back soothingly as he held her.

"Hey, it's okay, shh, don't cry..."

Divinemon blinked at how easily that little girl curled against him

"That's amazing. Its the first time I see you doing something right." Said Divinemon as Veedramon glared at him

"What do you mean by that?" muttered Veedramon to Divinemon. He didn't wanted to scare the child more than she is. The kid turned to them.

"You're nice monster. I didn't like that one. He's scawy." Said the girl. Veedramon couldn't help but laugh. That's proves he's cuter than Divinemon.

Divinemon ignored the comment and he stared at the girl. Even being a proud dragon, he didn't wanted to scary the little girl. Her crying really annoys him.

"OK, er.. little girl, who are you and how did you get here?" asked Divinemon. The little girl blinked in confusion as Veedramon spoke.

"He meant what's your name and where are your papa and mama."

"My name is Kotowy, and I don't know whewe my papa is. I was playing in the pawke when a white clod show up and I woke up hewe."

Divinemon didn't understant anything what the kid just said. Veedramon had to translate to him.

"She said her name is Kotori and she doesn't know where her father is and she doesn't know how she get here either."

"How could you understand her while I'm not?"

"That's easy, I can speak the language of the children while you not."

Divinemon sweetdrop for that comment. He really wished to meet a digidestined and turning a digimon partner for a human but he didn't wanted a little cry baby kid. Now the question is, what to do with her?

"We can take her to Metal Sedramon. Maybe he can help us with her." commented Veedramon to Divinemon. The holy dragon digimon narrowed his eyes at the dragon.

"Its me, or you're smart today?" Veedramon glared at him.

"Shut up!! You're just jealous. Now Kotori. Vevee will take you to know a big dragon. Don't worry, he's nice. Im sure he will help you to be with your daddy again." Said Veedramon happily to Kotori. Kotori just smiled at him before she nodded to him

Divinemon sighted as he followed those two to Metal Seadramon's cave. He didn't know why but he feels something big will happen. And he hopes its not something too big.

Meanwhile In New York at Mimi's place, everybody was sleeping in their beds. That was until someone knocked their door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mrs. Tashikawa groaned, blinking sleepily as she lifted her face from her pillow. Who was banging at the door at... She checked his clock. '5:15 in the morning?!' She wondered in disbelief. It was still dark for Pete's sake!! Who the heck could THAT be??

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mrs. Tashikawa grumbled annoyedly, but dragged herself out of bed, and down to the front door.

"Who's there...?" She murmured sleepily. "It's only 5AM..." She said, opening the door as she unlocked it.

It was a man, around of his 30's, with a short red hair and different color eyes. His right eye was green while his left eye was blue. He panted as he looked at Mr. Tashikawa.

"Sorry to bother you at this late, but I really need to talk to your daughter, its an emergency." He said.

"W-who are you?"

"Let just said Im involved with the digidestined."

Mrs. Tashikawa woke up Mimi and Palmon from their sleep. Mimi was very surprised to see Jiraiya in her house. She wondered what he was doing in her house so late in the dark?

Mrs. Tashikawa offered a tea cup to Jiraiya as she left them alone.

"Mimi, Im very sorry to come here this late of night but...." Jiraiya stared. He looked very worried.

"Something happened to Mrs. Kujako?" asked Palmon as he nodded to him.

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere." Mimi and Palmon gasped in surprised.

"What?"

Meanwhile that, Himura arrived at the hotel and he meet Phillip in there. He went to his room and his heart began to cry as he saw his partner, in his ultimate form, lying on the bed, all bandaged. He realized his right eye was bandaged. He kneed beside of the bed and he placed his hand on Inferno Inumon's head.

"Inumon..." he whispered.

Outside of the room, Phillipe had to tell to his band mates about everything about the digital world and the digimon 20 years ago. Ken had to help the old keeper of kindness to make them understand what is the digital world and the digimon.

"Let me see if I get it. You, your friends and your cousin went to digital world, a kind of virtual world. Then, you got weird creatures called digimon and that thing in the kid's arms is one of them, right?" asked Tom as he appoints his finder at Wormmon. Phillipe just sighted.

"That's right, Thomas. We were called digidestined and we had a device called D-watch. It was a kind cybernetic watch that allow our digimon to digivolve. And we had look for mystic crystals called crest crystals to allow them to digivolve into their ultimate and mega. I was the child of kindness and this kid, Ken Ichijouji is, lets just say he's my heir." Said Phillipe as he put his hand on Ken's shoulder.

"But your cousin was killed in there, right? Why didn't you tell us about that before? You father always said she went missed and her mother was under arrest." Said Belioz as Ken looked confused. What he did mean by that? Phillipe looked at Ken very sad.

"Kotori's mother wasn't a good one, Ken. You see, she was drunk women ever since my uncle died in a car accident. When my father found out, he was fighting over Kotori's guard." Said Phillipe as Ken eyes widen in horror.

"She.... she was abused?"

"I was the only one who knew about that before we went to the digital world, Ken. She never could make Betamon digivolve because she didn't wanted to face her problems with her mother. Just after Himura put some sense in her mind, she decided to admit she was being abused and asking help to the other digidestined for being there for her. Thats when she finally could make Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon. Courage doesn't mean to face problems with no fear, courage means to do the right, even if you're scared. My cousin learned that in the hard way." Said Phillipe , finishing his story to Ken.

The child of kindness was now surprised. He never thought one of the original digidestined was an abused child. And she had the courage to tell to the other digidestined. Of course, Sam abused him sometimes, not physically but emotionally. And it took a long time to admit his feelings and the darkness took advantage of him, turning him into Kaizer. He wondered if he had admitted his feelings to his parents maybe that all Kaizer mess would be avoided.

Then, Himura finally came out of the room, and his face didn't look any happy. Something really bad happened and its involved with Inferno Inumon being badly wounded.

"I have really bad news. Some digimon called Deamon freed Lichdramon from his seal." Said Himura to them.

"Say what?!!" shouted Phillipe in horror. That can't be happening.

"Err.. Lichdramon is not that bad guy who was defeated by you guys in the past?" asked Wormmon, being afraid of the answer.

"Yes, and he stole my crest crystal from Inferno Inumon. Its look like he's seeking for our crest crystals to get his power back. From what I could understand, Lichdramon is still week from the power of the Fate Sword." Said the old digidestined. That's means his daughter is in a great danger, along with the other digidestined and digimon.

"What are we going to do?" asked Phillipe. He couldn't believe that their worst enemy is back and now his cousin death was in vain to create that dammed sword.

Then, Ken was the first to speak.

"We have to warn to the others about that. They're going after the original digimon, if the one of the crystals were with your digimon, Mr. Tsubasa, that means the other crystals are with the other digimon?" before Himura could answer, Inferno Inumon got up from the bed and when towards them.

"Yes. We keep the crystals after you gone back to your world." Said Inferno Inumon very week.

"Inumon?"

"Phillipe , its been a while, isn't it? You grown up and become a handsome man.. Hehehe.., Dianamon would die when she see you now adult. But now our problem is Lichdramon. You're one of the new digidestined, right? " Ken nodded to him. "Then, its going to be easier to go to the digital world. Himura, don't worry, I will find your child while Ken warns the other digidestined." Said Inferno Inumon as Himura disagrees with him.

"No way. Im going with you, Inumon. Like it or not! My daughter is in there and Im going there to find her before something happens to her."

Before Inferno Inumon could disagree with him, Phillipe smirked and then, he decided something he should done it a long time.

"You know what? Im going too." His band mates gasped in surprised. He was serious? "My partner in there and Im not letting your guys face Lichdramon alone. Im going too."

"But Phillipe..." stared Inferno Inumon.

"That's the real Phillipe I met ." shouted Tom " Im going with you. I wanna meet that partner of yours, dude.

"If Tom goes with you, then, Im going too. Wild cats are always together. What do you say, big brother?" asked Belioz, turning to Tolouse.

"Do I have any choice? Somebody must keep an eye on you guys."

Now that a surprise for Ken. The Wild cats and Himura Tsubasa are going to the digital world. He wondered how they can do that since they don't have any digivice or that device that Okawa used to transport the children infected by the dark seed and himself to the digital world.

"But how are we going to do that? You guys don't have digivice." Said Ken to them. Phllipe just smirked to him as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"No problem, as my big sister used to say 'Everything has a way.' All we need to do is to open a digital gate. Inferno Inumon, you said you were in the dark area wguading the seal of Lichdramon, right? Is Anubimon still the lord of underworld?" asked Phillipe as Inferno Inumon nodded to him.

"Yea, he's still the lord of underworld and after you guys were back to the real world, I turned one of his servants. Why?"

"Great. You will go to the dark area with Ken and ask to Anubimon to open a portal to us. Im sure he will agree to help us. Do you agree Ken?"

Ken thought a little. He really didn't want to go to the dark area. But if its the only way for the old digidestined go back to the digital world, then, he must do it.

"Ok, I will do it." Said Ken

"Are you sure, Ken?" asked Wormmon worried for his partner.

"Don't worry. Anubimon is a nice digimon. He will help us. Now lets go to the dark area." Said Inferno Inumon as Ken nodded to him.

He gets from his pokect his D-3 and appointed to the computer. With a flash of light. Ken, Wormmon and Inferno Inumon vanishes. Phillipe wished good luck for Ken as Himura prayed for his daughter being alright.

Meanwhile this in the digital world, a dark shadow was flying towards at the Valley of dragons. His four glowing red eyes was focus to revenge a particular digimon; Metal Sedramon.

"Finally we're here!" said Tai as he was looking at the mountain in the front of them.

After asking Gennai to help them to find the original destined digimon, They made groups to go each local where the original digimon lives. Sadly they couldn't find Kotori's partner because after the battle, they ( the digital guardians) never had heard about him. The other digidestined could understand that. The same with Himura's partner , after the battle, no one knew where he was now. But they knew where the other digimon live now. Tai's group;(Matt, Tk, Davis and Tai himself) went to the Wind Mountain, home of bird/ winged digimon and they heard from Gennai that Jiraiya's partner is the leader of bird digimon. The girls' group went to the Amazon kingdom; home of female warrior digimon and its where's Phillipe's partner lives. Joe, Cody, and Izzy went to the Howling Mountain where Yui's partner lives. Now, they will get answered of what happened 20 years ago.

"Well, lets go guys, Lets meet Jiraiya's partner." Said Tai as the other digidestined and the digimon nodded to him.

Unknown to them, a dark winged digimon was following them. Its been a while he didn't come to his home place. Now its time to revenge to his ex leader the humiliation he had made him trough.

"Lord Parrotmon?" called a white digimon know as hippogryphomon,

In the high of the nest , there was a giant humanoid green bird. He was know as Parrotmon, one of the original digimon. But unlike many Parrotmon that has ruby eyes, this Parrotmon had different color eyes. His right eye was red while his left was yellow. He looked down at Hippogryphomon.

"What is it Hippogryphomon?"

"Sorry to bother you, but there's some digidestined outside and they want to talk to you." Said the winged beast digimon as Parrotmon looked confused.

"Digidestined?" asked Parrotmon to himseld as he held a crystal around of his neck as he remember the time he was a digimon partner of a kid called Jiraiya. Why are they here?

To be Continued........

Preview of the chapter 5

Veedramon and Divinemon take the little girl Kotori to Metal Seadramon, to know what they should to do with her. Tai, Matt, Tk and Davis finally meet one of the original destined digimon Parrotmon, as in the same Lichdramon's hechman attacks the orginal digimon. Mimi takes Jiraira to the digital world as the same time Ken takes Phillipe, Himura and the Wild Cats too with the help of Anubimon and Inferno Inumon.

Chapter 5- The battle for the crystals.


End file.
